Tart
by x49911119
Summary: Her body was out of her control as she made her way across the hall, opening the big red-door she had wondered about for hours on end. All previous assumptions at the thought of her only dreaming disappeared when she felt a stronghold of cold hands drag her in, the door slamming shut. No, Hinata; this is not a dream.
1. PROLOGUE

It's been a while :)

* * *

\- - -** Prologue **\- - -

**A** large thump bellowed throughout the empty room as two hands that were holding on to it prior were wiping themselves off, the sound of a satisfactory sigh flowing in the air. Boxes and boxes of packed belongings were littered around the quaint living room, that along with a couple of bags filled with pretty much all the essentials your average person could need.

Hinata turned around and walked towards her door, locking it before flopping onto her nice leather couch that her cousin had given her that as apart of his many farewell presents.

Wavy purple locks contrasted against the smooth, tan material that held it's owner comfortably, every inch of it's stuffing hugging her curves with elegance as she started to sink within it. Long lashes met with rosy cheeks as the Hyuuga took another deep breath, knowing that even though she was tired, it was undoubtedly foolish of her to think that she would get a minute of sleep. Closing her eyes is nothing but a false-pretense of something she'll never gain back.

Groaning as she started shifting back into a sitting position, a slim hand hovered over a laptop as it opened it up gingerly, fingers pressing firmly onto the keyboard to enter in a password.

'_Damn, it's late._' 2:37am, to be exact.

The young twenty-four year-old brought down the sleeves of her sweater to her knuckles as she brought both hands together before her mouth, blowing into them to give them a small sense of warmth.

'_It's Winter, how do they not have my heater working right now..._' Hinata moved to the end of the couch that was the closest to her, reaching into one of the boxes that held all her bed sheets, blankets, pillow-cases and comforters.

A huge, grey comforter emerged from the brown cardboard box as it now engulfed the petite form of the woman, wrapping her like a mother hugging her child for the first time. Pulling up her coffee table, the laptop was now placed into the purplette's lap as it's heat started to warm her through the blanket, the sensation causing a small smile to form on the pink lips of the lovely lady.

"Might as well work on the next chapter now..."

As Hinata shifted to open an already saved document, she heard a scratch on her window as her eyes immediately averted to it as it happened, her reflexes impeccably sharp. The whole apartment was dimly lit, the only bright source of light being the technology that resting atop the thighs of the resident.

Coming out from her warm position, long slender legs made their way to the slender and tall window that was by the entry-door at which the sound came from, dark purple curtains being pushed aside to reveal only the opposing apartment's red-colored door. The outdoor light that was above her on the opposite showed no signs of anyone around her apartment, pale-lavender eyes surveying the area which she could see carefully with precision. Paranoia was something she definitely did not like to experience.

"Alright then." The curtain started to flutter back to it's original position as Hinata brought her hand back to her side, turning around to get back to writing the continuation of her novel into the night. Little did she know though, had she stared out the window a little longer,

she would have red-eyes staring right back at her.

* * *

**A/N**: It's been so long but this plot popped up in my head and I really wanted to write this. Most likely will continue this, depends on my schedule but yeah. I decided not to give that many details of Hinata yet when I shift to third-person because I really want the reader to be able to decipher them as the story continues. Soooo yeah lol


	2. 1

It's been a while :)

* * *

\- - -** I **\- - -

**T**ired eyes looked onto the partially finished document as sore hands moved from their positions above the keyboard to the eyes of the woman, rubbing them firmly. It was almost six in the morning and the insomniac had done more than just finished her scheduled chapter, but finished several to be exact, which was exactly what she had hoped to have done.

The lack-luster life the Hyuuga was due to the fact that her career had come with a price; her sanity, but most importantly, her precious sleep.

Blurry vision and black-linings started to captivate the author as she smirked to herself, saving her document before moving her computer shut. She had already scheduled when she would pass out from exhaustion, doing her best to push in as much work on her novels as possible before giving out. It was extremely unhealthy, but Hinata found that her material was actually better, more raw, when she was on the brink of insanity from her lack of rest. Her mind had allowed itself to tear down its walls of sanity and reality as she wrote, her imagination and creativity becoming the soul-entity that was held within her shell of a body. It was as if she would get a sort of high off of it, the sheer feeling of almost passing out exciting her to a point to where she had refused to get treatment for it.

Her insomnia was scary...but gladly appreciated.

On queue, the body flopped onto the ever-so-comfy couch as Hinata's smirk grew faint, her body eventually forcing her to sleep.

Geometric patterns of all shapes and sizes started to swirl around the dark-haired woman as she felt herself falling endlessly, her vision perfectly clear to capture her sights to store them into her brain.

Even though Hinata gets minimal to no sleep, for some odd reason, she has the ability to lucid dream at will whenever she does; which is basically all the time. She has not once told anyone about her ability to do so for fear of experimentation, or worse, have it go away as soon as she talked about to anyone else but herself. She was known for having bad luck as such as that. It was also quite nice knowing that she was able to create and live in different worlds every time she fell into a deep slumber, not once having a boring dream or an unentertaining one over the last few years she had started doing so. It proved to be a great asset into her writing, each and every dream she's had has somehow been incorporated into one of her award winning novels. All the positives outweighed the negatives to her, and that's the way she'd like to keep it.

Landing onto a white square gracefully, the woman clothed in only an over-sized white t-shirt waved her hand over her eyes as she imagined a deep-green forest, dewy from rain that had just passed not too long ago. As soon as she thought of it, her hand flew back to her side as her vision became reality, a soft sigh cascading into the warm wind. Light birds chirped around her as everything was in shades of jade and deep blue, the white t-shirt taking onto the tints of each color due to the rising-sun that she had managed to come up ever so slowly.

Out of the rich overflow of mother nature, two huge trees stood side-by-side as Hinata stood in between them and laid back, her soft flesh hitting against a hammock that had come out of no-where but took form as soon as he body hit a certain angle whilst falling. Taking onto the sight of the canopies above her, she started to sway her feet in and out as the hammock soon started to slide upwards, bringing the young novelist steadily higher above the ground. It didn't stop until she was a good fifteen-stories high that she decided that it was finally satisfactory to her, a small smile gracing her lips. Wavy hair dangled on the opposite side of the hammock that it's owners legs were relaxing on, the tresses gleeming under rays of the orange star.

It was complete and utter euphoria.

A harmonious tune slipped from the soft lips of the Hyuuga as she hummed a lullably ever so softly, the volume of it eventually rising to echo around atop of the canopies that were around her. Dark lashes started to meet blushing cheeks as eyes began to shut, the whole scene of the lovely woman in the hammock resembling that of a sleeping baby. Everything was perfect, serence, and heavenly. At the end of her lullably, Hinata noticed something quite unusual happening.

She lightly opened her eyes as she turned her head to the foreign sound of a caw that caught her attention, a red sort of form seeming to take shape at a branch near her. A dark brow perked up as the neck of the creaturec cocked to the side, wings flapping curiously briefly before bringing themselves in again.

A red raven.

'_I never created that_.'

Before questioning the weird bird any further, the woman's whole world started to fade into white as Hinata felt slightly startled at how sudden it was. She didn't plan to wake up until a couple hours and judging by her length of time inside her dream, she's only been sleeping for thirty-minutes, forty-five at most. A sudden hit of realization flodded through Hinata's brain as both her real-life and fabricated self recognized what she was feeling and experiencing; something, whether it be a sound or a person, was trying to wake her up.

A loud groan erupted from Hinata as she sloppily sat up from her couch, loud banging on her door being the cause of interruption from her peaceful bliss. Before standing up and making her way towards her entrance, she glanced at the clock on the stove as she reaffirmed to herself that her calcuations were indeed correct, only having about thirty-eight minutes of sleep put in.

'_Who the hell is visiting me this early..._'_  
_

Looking inside her peep-hole, pale eyes slightly widened as she took a second to straighten herself out, opening the door to come face to face with a rugged man with silver-hair and dark eyes, red and blue lights flashing against the brick walls of her apartment complex behind him.

"Good Morning, Miss Hyuuga. I'm with the police department, would you mind if I came in and asked you a few questions?"

* * *

**A/N**: ;apsidhgf;oasuidzjfi;oaskjdzkfja;


	3. 2

It's been a while :)

* * *

\- - -** II **\- - -

"**I** like my coffee black, no sugar nor creamer please."**  
**

A short nod followed by soft footsteps, and Hinata was off making coffee for the both of them. It was pretty unusual that the police would come knocking on her door so early in the morning, not even twenty-four hours given to her to adjust herself to her new home. As the familiar strong aroma from the strong beans started to perfume the room, the young woman tried her best to remember her reasearch on the area around the apartment complex. All the reviews she read online were fairly the same, having it be a peaceful residence that resided by the suburbs that was a couple miles away from the main city of Konoha. People of all ages found tranquility here and the crime was little to none in the area, everyone in the string of neighborhoods knowing one another on a friendly basis.

"Thank you."

Hinata gave another nod as she and the silver-haired man both sipped from the plain white mugs, the vapor that was coming out of them being from the sheer heat of the liquid making it's way into the air as they spoke. Even though this man was the authority, she still kept a keen and close eye on him. She saw him observe her home with his own vision, piles of boxes still waiting to be unpackaged abundantly around the room.

"I see you just moved in. How do you like it?"

The Hyuuga took another casual sip of her coffee as she felt it trickle down her throat teasingly, the heat of it tickling her enough to slightly grin in content.

"It's nice so far, I guess...aside from the fact that you guys already came knocking on my door."

A hearty-chuckle errupted from the sharply chiseled man as he brought himself from his comfortable position on the couch, his finished mug of coffee on the table before him as his elbows found his kness, both hands making a bridge underneath his lips.

"I see you have a sense of humor, Hyuuga-san..."

A calloused hand ran through silver spikey hair casually.

"...something that your books seem to lack."

Hinata's brow perked up as her lips couldn't help but smirk at that remark, her mug resting atop her thigh as she relaxed back into a cream recliner that was diagnol that from the couch. So he was a reader...

"It's comforting yet suspicious that a man of your type reads my novels." Kakashi gave his own smirk as his eyes locked with hers, both eyes transfixed on the opposite gender's.

"Your books are very..._intriguing_. It is very complicated to understand if someone is too young or too old; which would explain why they're all fairly popular among those in between."

It was Hinata's turn to give a small laugh as she gave a lazy smile after taking a short sip of the lightly sweetened caffeine filled drink, one of her hands fixing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Were you here to talk about my writings or the happenings that are surrounding my new home, Hatake-san?"

White teeth flashed themselves as the olive-skinned man stood up, walking around the medium-sized living room through the mazes of boxes. He noticed that though there were still boxes and boxes of things filled with her things that were scattered about the room, picture frames of very abstract and avant garde pieces put neatly on the walls. To some, this sight it didn't mean anything, but with his experience in psychological studies prior and even up to now as a cop, he concluded that this maiden valued the artwork enough to put them all in place first before anything else. Kakashi paused at a piece that was different from all the others, and in that he meant that the piece seemed the most..._normal_ out of the bunch.

It was a watercolor painting of a falling form of a female whom was breaking free from a void of water that was atop of the piece onto what seemed to be, a huge pile of crystals.

"_There is no coming to consciousness without pain_."

Hinata set too, her now empty mug on a small side table to her right as she couldn't help but feel very amused by the cop.

"Carl Jung. Impressive, Hatake-san."

A soft sigh slipped the lips of the gentleman as he gazed at the piece with intrigue. He was guessing that quite possibly, Hinata had hired someone to paint this for the woman between the frames bore a striking resemblance to the Hyuuga...

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ring a bell by any chance?"

The name managed to cause Hinata to jerk her head up, her eyes widened at its slightest. Her composer faltered for a second until she regained it by overdoing it, straightening her back to made it obvious enough to Kakashi that due to her reaction, the name stroke a chord in her; a deep one at that. Of course she knew who Sasuke was. Back when she was heiress to her father's trading company seven-years ago, he was the head of his own father's corporation that worked to rival against her family's own, the Hyuuga v. Uchiha battle for the trading monopoly being infamous among the business world. They weren't strangers to one another, but the definition of '_friends_' didn't exactly fit their relationship either. They would see eachother at biweekly meetings held by other, smallers companies who had invited them in hopes of either of them buying their business out. There were also press and news conferences and interviews that both of them would always seem to be invited to together. Glances and eye-contact would be exchanged between the two but no word was ever given. It wasn't until Hinata decided to drop as head and ultimately pass on her title to her younger sister, two years later at the age of nineteen, that apparantley everything changed. She remembered that as her father was giving her a bittersweet goodbye as her oldest cousin was helping with the last bit of her possessions she had to the moving truck, a news report had flashed on their TV that the Uchiha heir had gone missing. No ransom letter or personal letter was left behind to indicate any foul play, no obscure amounts of money were taken out of any of the numerous bank accounts that both the family and company owned, not even the clothes that were in his bedroom were touched; it was as if he vanished in thin air. Gone. After that had happened, Uchiha Corps. had gone chillingly latent, even going as far as sending out news reports that they decided to temporarily _halt_ every aspect of their business until Sasuke was found, all workers being compensated while it occurred. They had enough money to do that, and still do; as far as Hinata knows her ex-business rival was still not found and his company stayed loyal to their word and still has yet to be up and running again...

"...Yes I know him, why?"

Pale fingers shifted on the edges of sleeves as Hinata started to feel a striking cold in her apartment that went fitting to the tense atmosphere. She doesn't like where this is going and though she is both strong mentally and physically, she is prepared to hear what Kakashi has to say.

"There are women getting assaulted and raped around your apartment..."

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets as he glided over cooly to Hinata, standing before her with his eyes locking onto hers once more, his tone of voice turning to that of all of seriousness in the world.

"...all claiming that it was the Uchiha who was doing it..._but_ _in their dreams_."

* * *

**A/N**: **WARNING**: I am aiming to mindfuck you in this story, so bear with me.


	4. 3

**A/N**: SO, I just realized how many grammar/spelling mistakes I had in chapter 2 and I just wanna apologize if it was hard or awkward to read ;_; I have a bad habit of putting up chapters as soon as I finish typing them without proof reading them out of pure excitement, lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this next installment! Sorry again.

* * *

\- - -** III **\- - -

Slouching back in the recliner she had yet to move from, Hinata continued to spark and unspark a white lighter that she gripped onto lightly, the proccess of the whole contraption sending her into a sort of trance. It was already almost nine in the morning, her company leaving her two hours ago with a heavy heart and a painful headache. When flickers failed to light the lighter any longer, Hinata clicked her mouth in disappointment as she threw the now fuelless device into the trash across the room, the sound of it landing into the empty bin ringing through her ears. Was that man really serious?

Unable to get herself distracted from the situation or focus on finishing up her latest work, the young woman sat up quickly as she made her way to a box near her bathroom that held some of her coats and jackets, pulling a black slim hoodie over herself as she now paced towards her door. She'd have to take a little walk to think through exactly what Kakashi meant. Flipping the ends of her wavy hair out of the back of her hoodie, Hinata exited her apartment as she glanced towards her neighbor's red door across the hall for a brief second, her fingers working to lock her's before stuffing the clanky metal back into her jean shorts. The Hyuuga loves anything associated with cold weather and holds an extreme distaste for anything dealing with hot weather, always finding herself indoors during the end of Spring and whole Summer when they would roll along; this Autumn day should be sufficient enough for Hinata. A short smile grasped pink lips as the woman made her way down the hall towards the stairs of her complex, the third floor being a poor excuse of a challenge for the very fit woman. She may have a really shitty sleep schedule but at least she was in shape.

Hinata's black tights that were layered underneath her shorts clung onto her lovingly as they were covered at the end by black doc martins; one out of seven pairs her sister had given her before she left her family mansion. Memories of her sweet little sister floated into her mind as she continued to walk, her hands grasping onto the railings that were atop the stair case as she began to descend. Just as soon as her apartment entrance was about to leave her peripheral vision, she could have sworn she heard a knock, barely audible but enough that caused her to stop and pause for a second. The five-seven novelist stood on her tippy toes as she peered over the third-floor hallway from the stairwell, her eyes searching for the source of the weird knocking. It wasn't until she wished decided to brush it off as a part of her imagination that Hinata finally continued onward concluding that even if anything were to happen, she'd be both physically _and_ mentally prepared.

'_I guess all those cops left some of the neighbors riled up._'

When she watched Kakashi out, a majority of them had already left, only a small few staying behind to ensure that the last of their squadron got out with no problem. Also, after her rather mind-boggling discussion with the silver-maned man, it turns out that almost _all_ of the victims live in the various buildings scattered around Hinata, seven out of the thirteen apartment buildings in the huge subdivision all having one member being..._attacked_. That wasn't the only strange thing though; Kakashi was far more intelligent than any cop she has encountered so far, his mindset of the whole investigation enveloping his brain and manner to a point that made Hinata feel as if he was somehow _attached_ to the crimes. He had told her that in order to solve an investigation, you have to engage yourself into it, and that was exactly what he was doing. He pointed out that there were patterns that tied all of the victims together, all of those being attacked being women and all living on the _third floor_. But that's not even all of it either; every single woman that has been attacked had physical descriptions of short black hair...pale skin...light eyes...medium build—_  
_

The Hyuuga in thought felt herself slightly startled at the hand that had gripped her shoulder, her instinctive reaction being that she brought their arm into a submissive hold, silver hair tickling her face. It wasn't her fault that she managed to master judo at such a young age.

"Good Morning to you too, Miss Hyuuga."

Letting go immediately, Hinata bowed her head as she started to mutter a string of apologies, Kakashi just scratching the back of his head in amusement.

"It's nothing to be worried about."

The twenty-four year old brought up her head as she regained her posture, her eyes shifting to the man's casual wear. He was wearing a white button up that had it's sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a dark blue sweater vest being atop of that with a weird symbol embroidered atop his chest. Tan corduroy pants and dark brown loafers were seen on the bottom half of his body, a watch on his right wrist and a pair of slim men's glasses being atop his nose bridge to finalize his look. His hair was as messy as ever as he gave the woman a smirk, his coal eyes catching her attention now.

"Never seen a cop out of uniform?"

Hinata rolled her eyes as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts, Kakashi doing the same to his own pants. They strolled around the huge apartment complex for a good five minutes, the law-enforcement officer following the civilian, before any speaking took place. It wasn't until the author finally lead the both of them into the small park the complex owned, the woman making her way to the swing set of the playground with her companion taking the empty seat next to her. They swung side-by-side for a little while until Hinata finally stopped, Kakashi following her every move.

"Kakashi-san."

Fully stopped and his back hunched, strong hands rested atop the knees of their owner as the man turned his head to the side, his vision steadied on the woman who questioned him.

"Hm?"

A boot kicked the sand as pale hands gripped onto the chains of the swing, knuckles turning white at the force.

"When will I be able to do this mental interaction you were talking about earlier?"

Kakashi quietly stood up as he brushed off his pants, his hand before Hinata as she took it firmly, lifting herself up from the childish swing. As they stood in front of one another, Hinata gazed at the taller man as he brought both of his hands on hers, his line of vision looking straight into hers.

"Would you like to do it right now, Hyuuga-san?"

Excited and interested, Hinata gave a curt nod as her eyes all of a sudden felt locked onto the man's own, a weird aura forbidding her from pulling away at all. White started to line her vision as slowly, she felt the bright Autumn day start to fade away, Hatake's eyes being the only clear thing that was at the center of it. And as soon as she felt herself being pulled out of all the material world around her, a coarse whisper crept into her ears as she saw Kakashi's eyes shift red and closed shut, everything before her turning white.

"_Follow me, Hinata_."_  
_

* * *

**A/N**: I wanted to make this chapter as vague as possible because in the next one, everything will be thoroughly explained. Also, Hinata gets easily distracted. That'll play a huge role in the story later on; bonus points to whoever spots it when I do incorporate it in the story~**  
**


	5. 4

**A/N**: I'd just like everyone to know that this specific ff is _VERY_ susceptible to change in both genre **and** pairing...It won't change until the chapters are posted up that reveal that change, of course, but in the long run I just want all the changes to happen in the moment along with the ff if that makes sense(?) I can't really get a target audience without revealing at least one pairing, which is why I put it under SasuHina. **Of course, there will be elements of SasuHina, without a doubt**, but let this be a warning that anything in this story will be possible. _Anything_.**  
**

* * *

**\- - -** **IV** \- - -

. - . enter . - .

Continuous white space engulfed the amazed woman as she stared at the lack of anything around her, nothing in sight but the same bright shade of color. It wasn't until she saw small cubic particles of different shades appear before her that she saw them all connect with one another, Kakashi taking form by the strange quadrilaterals.

"Boo."

The slightly startled Hinata jerked back in surprise as a small blush crept its way to her face, a grin emerging from the mischievous man that had caused her to do so. This wasn't really the best time to fool around.

The conversation her and Kakashi had this morning was already too much to understand, but this, this was just ridiculously _insane_ to comprehend. Though she was skeptical to believing anything that has to due with the sixth sense, Hinata tried her best to accept everything that was happening around her whether she had liked to or not. If she can see it with her own two eyes, _or her third eye_, she'd conclude that it was real. But everything was still...too surreal. Having it already be hard enough for Kakashi to explain to her how Sasuke was able to attack women via mentally, the woman had to acknowledge the fact there are people who can transition between different dimensions and space on whim. But in doing so, the possessor of such power has to have extreme cognitive discipline and have the mental capacity to surpass the balance between body and mind; which, Hatake had explained he had, and what Hinata was building up to. All those nights staying up and developing an already permanent case of insomnia had created a powerful mindset of the Hyuuga, seeming as if that was all training to bring her up to now. Of course at first, she believed everything he told her was all a fabricated and that he was just creating incredulous lies to fuck with her brain; that is, until he mentioned a majority of her dreams he claimed to have _tapped_ into, all of them being the exact events that she had created in her lucid visions for work. Lurking in the shadows of each of her dreams and avoiding detection, he was there for all of them for the past six months. He explained that one of his co-workers had given him one of her novels stating that it was down right _impossible_ to finish, let alone read. Of course, Kakashi finished it, in record time, and read all of her novels within a week after getting hooked. Every detail that she had printed on those sheets seemed like it was all experienced first-hand by its author and it sparked serious interest in the thirty-year old man. He knew that she had tapped beyond the limits of her sanity and all of reality for he has _never_ seen anyone print books like she had, let alone the same creativity or imagination that made him and all of her readers question the world around them. The decision to monitor her and her brain bending ability to create any world as she pleased was such an obvious decision in his eyes. It almost got to the point to where every time he had explored her mind, he had to restrain himself with all his might to approach her in her slumber. Luckily, after getting assigned these cases that were spurring about her neighborhood, Kakashi decided that fate had already decided that the time he would meet her was now and for the greater good of these occurrences. He had concluded that she was like him, and they had possessed the same power. He was no longer lonely anymore.

They were Breakers.

The people who had the ability to break from one world, reality, dimension, space, _dream—_to the next as they pleased. But with that being said, the only way to be able to bounce from one to another, a Breaker needs a partner; a Host.

"I see you weren't bluffing."

Kakashi walked slowly towards Hinata and made his way around her as a mirror started to mold in his place, the reflection of herself and the taller man now being seen.

"I'm surprised you still had doubts after my little confession this morning."

Strong hands then went to hover above the eyes of the Hyuuga for a brief second as hot breath started to tickle the back of her head. He smelled of cinnamon and cedar and it was slightly distracting her due to their closeness. Hinata couldn't help but crinkle her nose evoking a light chuckle coming from Kakashi as he dropped his hands, the look of awe spreading on the face of the insomniac. The mirror that reflected the both of them still showed them in the never ending white space, but around her was the dream that she had created earlier; a deep jade and blue forest that was still slightly dewy, only it felt more real and more vivid. As she turned around, Kakashi did as well with a proud smile dazzling from his white teeth, a hand gesturing her to walk around.

"Let's take a _real _walk, shall we?"

Speechless, Hinata nodded as she grasped onto the empty arm that stuck out waiting for her, hooking with the man who was controlling the world they were in right now. Everything she was seeing was sharper, the smell of the greenery was now rushing into her nose as the feeling of fresh air made its way into her lungs. The temperature was cool as the sun attempted to make its way up, the painstakingly slow speed causing Hinata to give a smile. He paid as much attention to detail as she did.

"I see you're finally starting to believe me now."

Walking over moss and wet ground, Hinata gave a firm nod as Kakashi now went ahead of her, shifting their position so that he was hand in hand with her, leading her up steps that started to be created as he climbed up. Each step that Hinata had gone off of would dissipate as new ones were being created in front of the strong man. It wasn't until they reached the canopies, like she had dreamt, that he stopped and turned around, flopping backward into a gigantic hammock that was a million times bigger than a regular one, the ends slimming down into a regular sized that stayed stapled onto the enormous trees. Hinata gave a small laugh as Kakashi patted the space next to him, Hinata too falling backward by his side as they laid there looking up at the dusk sky, realistic to the point that made the young author want to cry. He was too good.

"Hinata, let me be your Host."

Briefly lost in her own thoughts, Hinata turned her head as she looked deep into Kakashi eyes, a smirk forming against her will. This man was very blunt.

"Explain to me what one is and then maybe I'll consider it."

"Hah." Kakashi brought one arm behind his head as the other rested atop his stomach, his vision looking upwards. Both Hinata's arms were atop her own stomach as both of their legs dangled off the edge of the hammock, the small illusory feeling of flying fueling their systems.

"As you know, you and I are both Breakers."

A soft sigh filled the air as Hinata silently initiated the speaker to continue.

"But you see, no one can be both a Host and a Breaker...unless you've had the ability to be one or the other passed to you by the person who once possessed that power."

Pale ears perked up as confusion started to cloud Hinata's thoughts. So that meant...

"The ability to be a Breaker was passed onto me by a friend...a mentor, rather." Kakashi paused for a second as he chose his next words wisely. To spill too much information will only prove to be futile in the future.

"We were Host to Breaker partners and we had met each other in the most twisted of ways..." a bittersweet smile crept on his smooth face.

"He was a suspect in a very public case that was under my command, him being falsely accused. But all of the evidence had worked against him, his lawyers losing hope in him and eventually abandoning him due to a case of bribery by the plaintiff. Public execution was his death, but before he passed, he gave me this ability."

It was apparent that he was holding back some details due to the vagueness of his story, but she rested with the thought that it was probably for her own good.

"Being a Host is the responsibility of having your Breaker come back to real-time safe and sound. We are the element that keeps your existence alive in this main world. You can even possess the body of your Host to your liking in any situation as long as it's consensual for you are but a guest in someone else's mind; they can kick you out at any time to their choosing. When you do break from the main world for a particular reason, we would still be together and communicate through the thoughts we choose to share with one another."

'_Like this._'

Lavender eyes widened as Hinata jerked up to the sound of his voice when it played in her head, her face studying Kakashi almost immediately as she noticed that his face hadn't moved as she heard it.

"I've had this ability for so long that I can actually tap into the minds of those I choose, willingly or by force."

Hinata made a sour expression as she flopped back down on her back, fully stretched out.

'_Don't just read my mind whenever you'd like, asshole._'

Kakashi laughed as he moved his hands across the sky, the colors changing into a very vibrant combination of orange and dark blue now.

"But you see, in order for me to explain anything more to you and for you to help out in this investigation like you want to, you have to trust in me to be a proper Host." Kakashi snapped his fingers as the forest around them now turned into sea of stars, their bodies floating in the dark abyss. It was comfortably chilly and fairly dim, stars floating all around the pair.

"Sound appealing enough?"

Hinata created a fist in her hand as she then opened it back up, a blue lotus having been created in the center of her palm. With a light breath she blew it into the dark sea, her eyes shifting closed.

'_Only if we can stay like this for a little while longer_.'_  
_

Kakashi gave a soft smile as he nodded, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips. This was only the beginning, Hinata.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, didn't want to explain too much stuff here if you can tell, lol. And like I said in the Author's Note above, anything can be changed but in real-time when it's mentioned in the chapter. I also feel like if I explain everything in this one chapter, it would be wayyy too much for you guys to read so I'm definitely separating them evenly through chapters and different events. So if there are unanswered questions you guys have here or if something doesn't make sense, I **promise** it will be explained if not in the same chapter, then chapters later on to come. Soooo yeah...I hope this is getting trippy for you guys, because this is so fun to write~ **  
**

**ALSO**, I didn't want to mention too much of the whole Sasuke case in here because I wanted to give a little bit of background to what Hinata's getting into with Kakashi. I still gotta balance everything but this'll have to do for now. Hope ya'll understand and continue to look forward to my next chapters~ RR


End file.
